osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Izabella Ramil
Appearance Izabella is a youthful looking woman with tanned skin, being 5'3" in height, and weighing 108lb. Her skin is covered in a variety of white markings from her time as an olden mage, although most of it is covered. She has black hair that is long everywhere but her face, where they are chopped into neater diagonal bangs that partially cover her eyes. She has black fox ears and usually appears with one black tail, if any to avoid suspicion. She wears a variety of golden accessories, namely earrings on her right ear, a circlet, a neck collar, and two bracelets on each arm. She wears a black ancient Egyptian dress with golden patterning from the time period, that goes diagonally to the left at the bottom. She pairs this with her black dress shoes with golden tops, and her black and gold accented eye coverings. It should be noted that these are for show primarily, and are meant to cover the markings on her eyes, heavy indication of the time she is from, and her status in it. Her variation of Kitsune forms are a non-tailed or fox-eared human, a one tailed kitsune, a 7 tailed kitsune (true appearance), and a panther. As a panther, she has black fur and golden markings. Personality Izabella is quite calm, strangely so even. Having needed to stay quiet about her Kitsune features until recently, she isn't used to standing out or getting attention, and easily gets flustered with it. Additionally, she still denies being anything other than human and stays in that form as often as she can. She is generally behind on technology and current society, having been a recluse for most of her life, and is highly baffled by any of it. She generally speaks in a formal tone, having retained her status' tone of voice from a long time ago. Backstory Back in the year of 1333BC, a kitsune from the Fuyu clan left Japan as part of an expedition group to locate a certain beast local to Egypt. Upon arrival, all was well, and the group the kitsune came with, being a small pack of five, the kitsune herself and four humans, all began to track their prey down. As they searched for it, a horrid sandstorm commenced, preventing them from capturing said beast, the sandstorm covering it's tracks and making it disappear. The lot of them were split up, and the kitsune was alone. As she walked among the sands with minimal supplies, she was found and abducted by a traveling bandit troupe, and taken back to their headquarters. The kitsune hid her features beforehand however, and she was thought to be a regular human, knowing she would most likely die against the numbers the bandits had if she fought them or revealed her race. She was taken to a human trafficking ring where she was chained up, and was eventually purchased by a man in elegant robes. This man turned out to be one of the priests of Bastet, and sensed some latent energy in her. She was brought to his study and was unshackled, at which point she attempted to fight the man, who simply laughed her off and defeated her with relative ease. She reverted to her tailed form when she fell unconscious and earned the curiosity of the priest, who re-shackled her and began subjecting her to numerous experiments relating to markings and herbal mixes, using her as a magically resistant test dummy. At some point, the priest slept with the kitsune, and in time, she gave birth to his child, though she died in childbirth. Absolutely unamused by the child's mother, he took his losses and named the girl Izabella. As a small child was difficult to explain, he claimed she was the child of a concubine, and felt like leaving his experiments for something that wasn't his own flesh and blood, instead acknowledging her as his daughter and training her as a mage. Lacking knowledge about the kitsune, the Priest believed her mother was sent by Bastet as some form of bizarre cat, and trained Izabella from her younger years until the age of 17 in conventional magic, teaching her how to expertly use sand magic, all the while her Kitsune abilities blossomed. She formally became a priestess of Bastet herself, and followed in his footsteps, grateful for her blessings. She served her time faithfully, acquiring more and more powerful magic, until she stood at her father's deathbed looking barely older than she had as a teenager, being 67 years old. The onlookers assisted in putting his corpse into the temple of Bastet's halls, but not having seen Iza in a long time, recognized her and noted her lack of aging. Believing that she was now the child of Bastet herself, she was swarmed and was celebrated, until it all took a darker turn. She was to be given as an offering to the Pharaoh as to appease him, something Iza desperately wanted to avoid. Iza needed to get away, and fast, and had learned transformation on the spot to change her form to one of a panther to escape from her pursuers. After a day or two, she left the pharaoh's kingdom and found her way to a small village, where she served as a farmhand to a old farmer. She hid out in this farm for years upon years, practising magic constantly for hundreds of years, inheriting the farm from the former owner before their death. Reaching the age of 3478, she was in the market shopping for some food, but was subdued in an alleyway, and when threatened, accidentally removed her disguising and blasted away the mugger with a torrent of sand, failing to regulate her power, the mugger was buried in enough sand to end their life, whilst Iza destroyed the entire surrounding area within a good range of herself, toppling buildings and earning very unpleasant attention. Thus began her exposure as a Kitsune, as the modern world was able to better classify what she was better than they did all that time ago. She was taken into custody by Egypt's law enforcement, but bailed out and delivered a message by a sender she hadn't met before. Supposedly, there were others like her, a possibility that Iza simply had never considered. She was invited to travel to Osaka to reunite with the Kitsune, and accepted, taking a flight over to Japan. Abilities As a kitsune, Izabella can use illusions to attack her opponent's senses and cause them to perceive things that aren't there, namely mixing up their perception of their body, "switching" limbs and sending them into confused fumbles. She can overwhelm the senses of her opponent or focus in and cause them to follow false visions, smells or sounds. Additionally, she can reshape her form to one of several forms that appear similar to her normal state, and can become a panther. She has potent magical ability, and uses sand in a variation of ways. She can expel blasts of sand, control any generated and preexisting sand and manipulate how condensed it is, either harmlessly sprinkling soft sand at her opponents or potentially firing off blasts that tear holes in unfortunate walls. She can use this sand as a means of travel through either manually lifting herself with the sand, or by propelling herself through the sand, a much faster process that has her directly travel through the grains of sand. Her sand can be controlled within a range of 75m, at which point she must move with it to continue to use it effectively. By condensing sand, she can trap things inside it and form sand sculptures she can control. She can link her vision to the sand and simulate clairvoyance with it. Gallery IzaChibi.png|Izabella as a Chibi Iza.png|Izabella's Design IzaChibi2.png|Yet another chibi IzaWU-0.png|A waist up of Iza Trivia Credit for the design+ cheeb art goes to the incredible R0HI0 on Deviantart The fullbody is made by RUkkochii on Deviantart The second chibi is done by Era-San on Deviantart The waist-up was done for Iza by Sunnyre on Deviantart Category:The Kat Collection Category:Female Category:Character Category:Supernatural Category:Kitsune Category:Arcane Category:Accepted Character